dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Mage (Origins)
} |supertitle= Specialization |name= Blood Mage |icon= Temp_bloodmage.png |type= Mage |effects= |description= Every mage can feel the dark lure of blood magic. Originally learned from demons, these dark rites tap into the power of blood, converting life into mana and giving the mage command over the minds of others. Such power comes with a price, though; a blood mage must sacrifice his own health, or the health of allies, to fuel these abilities }} "Blood magic comes from demons." - Avernus These dark rites, which were originally taught by demons, to give the magician access to powerful blood magic. A Blood Mage must be willing to sacrifice his own life force or that of allies, in order to be able to use this dark magic. Blood Mages in Thedas In the world of Thedas, Blood Magic is described as being one of the more "sinister" types of magic. It lets the mage control the minds of others as well as use their very own lifeforce to fuel their power. The Chantry has banned the use of Blood Magic by mages of the Circle of Magi, but despite the Chantry's attempts at destroying the art, some hard blood mages have survived, and continue to practice their craft in secrecy. Blood Mage Spells. 'What is Blood Magic?' Blood Magic was the first form of magic on Thedas. It was used by the magisters of the Tevinter Empire to rule over their lands. Its reckless use eventually led to the blackening of the Golden City, the creation of the darkspawn and the first Blight. The Chantry strictly forbids the usage of blood magic as it eventually leads to corruption. Mages using Blood Magic are the blood mages(also known as maleficars) and are hunted by the Templars, an order created for the purpose to hunt rogue mages and maleficars. The Circle of Magi was created to supervise all magic-sensitive people from a young age, and ensure none of them tap into this forbidden school of the arcane. Even against their best efforts, maleficars still exist and operate out of the shadows, trying to usurp the Chantry and the Circle of Magi alike. 'How to: Blood Magic' Magic always needs a powersource, this can come from two sources, lyrium or lifeforce. Blood magic uses the latter. Blood mages usually use their own or other people's lifeforce / blood to release devastating spells or to take over, corrupt one's mind. Blood mages often commune and/or summon spirits from the Fade, in order to acquire knowledge or power, which usually results in the summoner's body being taken over by the summoned spirit or demon, turning into an Abomination. This process is irreversible, so usually the only solution is to slay the abomination. Grey Wardens & Blood Magic Despite Blood Magic being banned all over Ferelden, Grey Wardens are allowed to use Blood Magic and justify it simply as a means to fight the Darkspawn. This is confirmed if the Grey Warden speaks with Duncan on the topic during the Mage Origin. Duncan states further that Grey Wardens have even intentionally become abominations. However the characters justifies their use of blood magic, this doesn't stop certain characters from trying to kill you if they find out that you dabble in such magic. Note: possible bug. Some walkthoughs report that if the warden is a blood mage and Wynn is in your party (which will be the case unless she was killed) upon defeating Ulric, Wynne will report her suspicions that the warden is a blood mage to Gregoire. If the warden confirms this, he or she is attacked by the remaining templars and mages. Both groups are then no longer available for the final battle. A possible codex entry for Gregoire refers to him being killed by the warden. On PC, this event does not in fact occur, regardless of whether the wardens sides with the templar or the mages. This event may have been changed at a late date in develpoment, or possibly a bug prevents it being triggered. Unlocking Blood Mage Items *The Blood Ring (Obtained by completing five ''on the side ''proving matches in Orzammar) *Robes of Avernus (Looted from Avernus at the end of the Warden's Keep DLC) *The Life Drinker (Inside an egg in Wyrmling Lair during Urn of Sacred Ashes Quest) Notable Blood Mages *The Magisters of the Imperium *Jowan *Avernus *Caladrius *Mad Hermit References Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Classes Category:Blood Magic Category:Lore